When You Wish Upon A Star
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: If Kurt Hummel could wish for one thing, he'd wish for a prince. One day, when he least expects it, he finds a prince and so much more than he'd hoped for.


Kurt bounced along happily as he followed the rest of the five-year-olds inside the classroom. He kept his winter coat on because it always got really cold in the room despite the hear being turned up in the winter time.

"Story time!" the teacher, Miss White, announced cheerfully. Kurt grinned and he was the first of the kids to take a seat on the colorful rug in front of the teacher's chair.

"What story is it this time, Miss White?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"It's Cinderella, Kurt," she told him kindly, smiling when his eyes lit up. "I'm sure you're familiar with it."

"My mommy reads it to me all the time," he told her, his eyes wide and sparkling. He was about to continue but he was suddenly pushed to the side by one of the other kids sitting down. He huffed indignantly and frowned when the kid stuck his tongue out at Kurt. He kept trying to crawl closer to the teacher so he could see the pictures in the story, but the other kids kept blocking his path and meanly shoving him closer to the back. Kurt sighed unhappily and folded his arms, set on pouting until…

"All she had to do was wish for it and it was hers," Miss White told them, referring to Cinderella. "What would you wish for if you had a fairy godmother?"

Everyone started shouting out answers in excitement and she laughed before quieting them and instructing everyone to raise their hands. She called on a few of them and several wished for more recess or a new tricycle. When it was Kurt's turn, however, he said, "I'd wish for a prince to marry, just like Cinderella got her prince," and everyone stared at him.

"But boys have cooties!" one of the girls in the class said. "That's why boys marry girls. There'd be too many cooties with two boys, right, Miss White?"

The teacher chose her words carefully before speaking to the impressionable group of five-year-olds. "Well, Marie, sometimes a boy will love a boy in a way that your daddy loves your mommy. Or a girl could love a girl in that way. And not all boys have cooties," she added with a smile. Kurt beamed brightly at her.

Years later, Kurt thought back to that day.

Ever since his mom died when he was eight, he'd fallen into a… habit. Every night, before he went to sleep, he'd put his whole heart into wishing for the one thing he really wanted. He would close his eyes tightly and picture himself with a faceless and yet somehow handsome prince. Always wishing, wishing, wishing…

Sometimes, he would dream about the prince. In those dreams, he wasn't faceless. Not completely, anyway. Kurt could only make out that he had gorgeous eyes and dark hair. He wasn't tall… but Kurt decided he could live with just dark and handsome. The prince was perfect and he made Kurt feel so cherished.

The older Kurt got, the less… innocent the dreams got. He would dream about them kissing and even whispering 'I love you' to each other. The rest was always a blur and he blushed just thinking of it. He may have been a sixteen-year-old boy, but he liked _romance_. He loved that the touch of a fingertip was as sexy as it ever got.

Every night, he kept wishing that he would someday a find a boy like the prince of his dreams, but he didn't see that happening any time soon.

Until one day…

He was having a particularly bad day at school and he decided to skip French class—he already knew the lesson by heart and he didn't feel like dealing with Azimio for a fifty minute class period. He drove to Dalton Academy, where the New Directions' competition was.

He'd done some research, so he was able to quickly put together an outfit he deemed fitting for a private school. However, when he got there, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Uncomfortably, he reached out and tapped the nearest student's shoulder, causing him to turn around. Kurt barely suppressed a gasp when he saw the boy's face.

_It's you_, he thought as his prince charmingly took his hand.


End file.
